Matters of the Heart
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: The sequal of "The Plan" After Daisuke finds out what happened between Hikari and Takeru, he starts behaving weird. It's Miyako to the rescue. What will she find out? Will she help more ways than one? Daiyako, Takari. R/R! :Þ


Matters of the Heart  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Hi! It's been a long time. I've been postponing the production of the sequel of "The Plan." And now here it is! Here's the summary. Daisuke acts weird around Hikari and Takeru. He starts avoiding them and then everyone else. Who's going to help? It's Miyako to the rescue! What she finds out isn't pleasant, nor is it something that she knew. How's she to act? Will something happen between the two? Find out! R/R! It's not absolutely necessary to read "The Plan" but it would be helpful to see what Hikari did to Daisuke. Okay?  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I do own the plot and the ideas that are put INTO the character's minds. *grins* And now I present! MY story!  
  
16-year-old Daisuke Motimiya stood under the cherry blossom tree. He sighed as he watched 16-year-old Hikari Kamiya and 16-year-old Takeru Takaishi kissing. He shook his head to stop himself from crying. 'How could you, Hikari? Play me for a fool and I end up getting hurt.' He thought mournfully.  
  
A distance away, 17-year-old Miyako Inoue watched Daisuke. 'Poor Daisuke. Hikari doesn't know how hard he took the news.' She thought.  
  
Daisuke sighed one more time and walked away.  
  
Hikari turned around, thinking she heard something.  
  
Takeru looked around. "What's wrong, Hikari?" He asked.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry, Takeru."  
  
Takeru smiled, "Now. . . What were we doing?" He asked slyly.  
  
Hikari giggled and leaned in. "I think we were up to this."  
  
The two kiss again. Miyako watched them and shook her head. 'You may have Takeru, Hikari but you didn't need to hurt Daisuke in the process.' She thought and walked away.  
  
With Daisuke. . .  
  
"Daisuke! Daisuke!" He heard some one call out. He rolled his eyes and kept walking quickly towards home.  
  
Miyako sighed and ran quicker to catch up to him. "Daisuke!" She called out again.  
  
Daisuke kept a straight face and kept walking. Miyako caught up to him, slightly panting.  
  
"Daisuke! Didn't you hear me calling you?" She asked.  
  
Daisuke looked at her with a cold face. "Like I care." He said coldly.  
  
Miyako sighed, "I know you still hurt after what Hikari did but you shouldn't take it out on other people." She said walking along side him.  
  
Daisuke snapped. "Don't talk about Hikari or. . . or that. . . that. . ." He grunted in aggravation. "He's so bad that I can't even come up with a bad name for him!"  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes, "You're still angry at Takeru? He didn't do anything to you!"  
  
Daisuke humphed and pushed her away, "What do you know?" These were the last words Miyako heard after being separated from Daisuke.  
  
Miyako sighed and stood still, hoping not to get knocked over by the huge masses of people. 'Daisuke is too hard-headed! Literally!' She thought.  
  
Next Day. . . (Monday, btw)  
  
Daisuke sat on his seat feeling depressed. He didn't want to look up, knowing that Hikari and Takeru were only a row away. By reflex he looked up to see what Hikari was doing, he looked at the wrong time. He saw the image of Takeru and Hikari kissing. He groaned and looked back down again.  
  
That afternoon. . .  
  
Daisuke entered the computer room to see only Miyako and 13-year-old Iori Hida. Daisuke smiled slightly. He saw Chibimon running towards him.  
  
"Hi Chibi. . . or should I say Chubby?" Daisuke teased as he saw that Chibimon had been eating many sweets again.  
  
Chibimon turned red. "Daisuke!" He said. Daisuke laughed but his laughter stopped as soon as he heard the door opened. He saw Hikari and Takeru walking in with their hands intertwined.  
  
Daisuke kept a sad face and turned to the computer, trying to avoid Hikari and Takeru as much as possible.  
  
Miyako noticed this action once again. She sighed with Poromon in her arms. Poromon looked up with curious eyes.  
  
"What's going on with Daisuke? He usually hits on Hikari about this time." Poromon asked.  
  
Miyako smiled slightly, "Something happened a month ago and Daisuke hasn't been able to get over it."  
  
Poromon cocked her (or is it his?? *sweatdrops*) head (what little head she/he has). "What happened?"  
  
Miyako chuckled, "It's too complicated for you to understand."  
  
Poromon blinked. "Sure. . ." She/He said uncertainly.  
  
Miyako turned her attention back to Daisuke who was getting his D-3 out. She heard him sigh as Hikari started giggling.  
  
Miyako shook her head. 'Hikari doesn't even know that she's tearing Daisuke's heart piece by piece by doing all of this.' Miyako thought.  
  
Miyako took out her own D-3 and held it up towards the computer.  
  
"Digi-port open!" She heard Daisuke yell out slightly sounding like it was about to break down.  
  
Miyako sighed as she felt the familiar feel of getting downloaded. She opened her eyes to see the digital world.  
  
Daisuke sighed and started walking. "Let's go. . ." He muttered slightly.  
  
Hikari cocked her head. "What's wrong, Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke froze and shook his head. "Nothing. . ." He said coldly, walking away.  
  
Hikari blinked in confusion. She turned to Miyako, "Do you know what's wrong?"  
  
Miyako glared at Hikari. "Like you would care. . ." She said coldly and walked away.  
  
Hikari turned to Takeru. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked him.  
  
Takeru sighed, "I think it's something _we_ did wrong. . ."  
  
Hikari blinked. "Is something going on that I don't know about?"  
  
Iori exhaled, "Let's go, you two. . . Miyako and Daisuke are leaving. . . ."  
  
Miyako kept following Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke turned around, annoyed. "Will you stop following me?"  
  
Miyako sighed, "Please. . . . Tell me how you're feeling. . ."  
  
Daisuke froze and turned around. He quickly went to a television and held out his D-3. "Digi-port open!" He yelled.  
  
Miyako watched with shocked eyes. "Daisuke. . ." She muttered softly. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" Iori asked, behind her.  
  
Another voice spoke up, "Where'd Daisuke go?"  
  
Miyako sighed and held her own D-3, "Suddenly, I'm not feeling so well. . ." She muttered before quickly yelling out, "Digi-port open!"  
  
Hikari, Takeru, and Iori blinked as they saw Miyako get downloaded.  
  
Hikari sighed, "Looks like we won't be doing anything today."  
  
Iori nodded and all three of them held out their own D-3. They all got sucked into the television and back to the real world.  
  
A Few Days Later. . . .  
  
Miyako walked through the halls. She bumped into Hikari.  
  
"Miyako! Have you seen Daisuke? He's been absent for the last 3 days." She asked.  
  
Miyako shook her head, "Not one trace of him. . . Sorry. . ."  
  
Hikari nodded, "It's okay. . . It's just that I've been getting a little worried."  
  
Miyako sighed, "I'll go check up on him today. Okay?"  
  
Hikari smiled, "Thanks. . . Tell me if he's okay!" She said, walking away.  
  
Miyako exhaled, "Looks like a visit to Daisuke's it is. . ." She walked away towards Daisuke's apartment.  
  
In Daisuke's apartment  
  
"Dai-su-ke!!!" Jun Motimiya yelled in a sing along voice.  
  
Daisuke yelled back in an annoyed voice. "What?!"  
  
Jun yelled again, "There's a girl to see you!"  
  
Daisuke sat up with an excited face.  
  
Jun continued, "She says her name's Miyako!"  
  
Daisuke groaned and laid back down, "Tell her to go away!"  
  
The door to his room opened and Miyako's head peeked out.  
  
"Too late!" Miyako said with a smile.  
  
A yell came from behind her, "I tried to stop her!"  
  
Daisuke groaned again, "Sure you did!"  
  
Miyako walked into the room. She lifted Chibimon off a chair and sat on the chair itself. She laid Chibimon on her lap and started petting him.  
  
Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever heard of manners?" He asked.  
  
Miyako looked around, "Hmm. . . manners? I haven't heard of anything like that. . ." She said with a smirk.  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes and covered his face with the covers.  
  
Even with the covers, he still couldn't muffle out Miyako's voice.  
  
"Daisuke. . . . Please tell me what's wrong. . ." She said.  
  
Daisuke sighed and pulled the covers down. He sat up. "You should know. . . you were in on her plan. . . ."  
  
Miyako nodded, "I did know but. . . I didn't agree to it. . ."  
  
Daisuke smirked, "I'm shocked. . . You didn't think that the idiotic Daisuke deserved it!" He rolled his eyes in sarcasm.  
  
Miyako sighed, "Despite what you think, no one would deserve what Hikari put you through."  
  
Daisuke grunted, "Just get out. . . You're making me feel even worse. . ."  
  
"Daisuke. . . Please believe me. . ."  
  
Daisuke looked at her with wet eyes, "Get out!"  
  
Miyako sighed and stood up, "I'll come back. . ." She said and turned around.  
  
Daisuke laid back on his bed as soon as he heard the door close. Tears started to fall down his face. He muttered slightly, "Hikari. . ."  
  
Miyako kept her promise. She kept coming every day to talk to Daisuke*. Despite what Daisuke kept saying about how he didn't like her coming, she did help him a lot. Especially with matters of the heart, he was able to start to get over Hikari little by little.  
  
Daisuke sighed. He was waiting for Miyako to make her daily visit. As if on cue, Miyako entered the room.  
  
"Hey Dai!" She greeted.  
  
Daisuke grinned, "Hello Miya (Me-ya)!"  
  
Miyako smiled and sat down. "Are you ready to talk?"  
  
Daisuke looked around curiously, "About what? I thought we covered everything. . ."  
  
Miyako laughed, "I wanted to talk about whether or not you're over Hikari or not. . ."  
  
Daisuke smiled, "Yup. . . . Only thanks to you. . ." He said gratefully. He stared into her eyes, without noticing. Miyako did the same.  
  
'I can't believe this. . . I can't fall for Miyako. . . But. . . She's MIYAKO!' He thought.  
  
'This can't be. . . . Daisuke? I fell for Daisuke?' She sighed inwardly. 'But. . . There's soooo much about him that I didn't know. . . . That he actually had these feelings. . .'  
  
Both were knocked out of their thoughts when they heard the door open.  
  
"Oh, hello Miyako. . ." Someone greeted from behind her. Miyako turned around to see Daisuke's mother.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Motimiya. . ." She greeted as she stood up. "I'm going to be leaving now. . ." Miyako turned to Daisuke, "Bye Dai! I'll see you tomorrow. . ." She walked out.  
  
Daisuke sighed. Mrs. Motimiya sat down.  
  
"You like that girl, don't you Daisuke?" She asked.  
  
Daisuke blushed and shook his head. "NO Way!"  
  
Mrs. Motimiya smiled, "It's okay Daisuke. . . I think you found a good girl for yourself." She commented before leaving the room.  
  
Daisuke sighed as he laid back down. 'Mom's right. . . I am falling for Miyako. . . I guess. . . . I guess. . . that I'll have to hide it from her. . . I can't tell her. . . I just might get hurt again. . .' He thought mournfully.  
  
The Next Day. . .  
  
Miyako walked in with a smile. "Hi Dai!" She greeted.  
  
Daisuke turned around and put on a weak smile, "Hey Miya. . ."  
  
She looked at him with a worried face, "Are you okay? You look kinda sick. . ." She commented.  
  
Daisuke blinked and chuckled slightly, "Nothing's wrong. . . Um. . . Could you visit me another time? I don't feel too good. . ."  
  
Miyako nodded, "Sure. . ." She grabbed her bag and walked out. "Bye Dai. . ." She said.  
  
This kept happening, day after day. Miyako thought it was kinda weird since they had held a close bond. Then she decided to talk to him about it.  
  
Miyako entered the room angrily.  
  
"Daisuke Motimiya! You had better tell me what's the matter!" She exclaimed angrily. Instead of finding Daisuke in his bed, she was met with an empty room. Miyako blinked in confusion. She walked over to his computer to see a note. "Huh?" She muttered.  
  
To Miyako,  
  
You're probably steaming mad that I'm not there right now.  
  
Miyako grinned slightly. "Got that one right. . ." She continued reading.  
  
But I had to go do something. Please. . . If you could, meet me in the digital world. You'll be able to find me easily.  
  
Daisuke  
  
Miyako nodded in determination. She opened Daisuke's computer. Fiddling with it slightly, she was able to find where Daisuke was. She sighed and held out her D-3. "Digi-port Open!"  
  
She felt herself get downloaded. She opened her eyes to find herself in the digital world. She gasped as she saw where she was. Right in front of her was the most gorgeous waterfall she had ever seen. "Wow. . ." She muttered silently to herself.  
  
"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Someone asked from behind her. Miyako didn't have to turn around. She knew who it was.  
  
"How'd you find it?" She asked.  
  
He chuckled slightly, "Easily. . . Thanks to my digimon."  
  
Miyako nodded in understanding, "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, not taking her eyes away from the waterfall.  
  
"I. . . . Um. . ." He sighed. "This is hard to ask."  
  
Miyako turned to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I. . ." He closed his eyes and spoke quickly. "Wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?"  
  
Miyako blinked. "Um. . . I'm sorry, Dai but I missed that. . ."  
  
Daisuke sighed, "Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
Miyako stood in shock, "What?"  
  
Daisuke scratched his head, "I guess I'll take that as a No?"  
  
Miyako giggled, "No? Silly Dai!" She gave him a hug, "I would never say no to you."  
  
Daisuke sighed, "I knew you say no. . ." He turned around about to walk away when Miyako's words sank into his head. He turned around quickly, "Wait. . . Did you just say yes?"  
  
Miyako smiled, slightly blushing. "Yes, Dai. I would like to go out with you."  
  
Daisuke smiled happily. He started dancing around, "YES! Miya said Yes!"  
  
Miyako giggled. She walked over to Daisuke and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you asked. . ."  
  
Daisuke beamed and said, "I am too." He thought to himself, 'Good-bye Hikari. . . I'm over you now. . .'  
  
Miyako stayed in Daisuke's arms as they both looked at the waterfall.  
  
"You won't hurt me, right?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Miyako smiled and turned to him, "No. . . I won't."  
  
The End. . .  
  
Note:  
  
* The reason why Daisuke was always laying in bed is because school's over with. It was summer and the last time Miyako saw Hikari was a few days before school ended, just to verify.  
  
Wow! I finally finished. . . I know it was kinda bad since I rushed through it but. . . I liked the ending. . . It was sweet. . . in a way. . . *grins* Well. . .Review! Comments, flames, tossed fruit! I don't mind! Ja! :Þ 


End file.
